Legacies of The Olympians
by You stole my blue cookie
Summary: I am Elizabeth Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson (you may know my Mum better as Annabeth Chase), legacy of Athena and Poseidon, Named after the host of the Oracle of Delphi. It's a nice title isn't it? Unfortunately I share bits of that title with my twin brother, Luke and my little sister Zoe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Jason**

Jason was relieved when the ceremony was over. It seemed like a miracle that he, Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Leo had made it through university. Of course each of them majored in different subjects. Out of all of them he was the only one that hadn't taken Mythology. Leo and Annabeth had both been top of their classes, much to the dismay of the Romans. Annabeth had aced Architecture and Leo had spent more time on his engineering assessments ands essay than he had with the rest of the gang. Nico and Thalia had even turned up to support them all.

He had done as much as he could to get the five of them into the university. Although the University of New Rome had no issue letting Jason in, they weren't jumping at the idea of having Greek in the University. But they all managed to get in and show the Romans up and Percy had tried extra hard for Annabeth and they'd been spending a lot of time alone 'studying' together. Considering they'd all been 20 when they joined on, they had come so fair in 4 years.  
"Are we still on for the bar?" Leo asked still grinning from the ceremony.  
"We've made plans to get back to Camp Half-Blood. Malcolm says he's finished the cottage. And we just can't wait to settled in. It's going to be a shame leave Camp Jupiter but we belong back with the Greeks, I always feel like I've out stayed a welcome here. Sorry Leo." Annabeth and Percy had got married last year and as a present, Malcolm and Annabeth's other sibling back at Cabin #6 offered to build them some where to live at camp for when they finished their degrees.  
"Its ok guys, were going to find Frank and Hazel." Leo replied. Frank and Hazel hadn't finished their 10 years of service at the Legion and hadn't been able to go to uni with them.  
"I'm sure Blackjack won't mind waiting a bit. He quite likes Reyna's Pegasus. We've got some news for you guys, but we want to wait until we have all of you." Percy was smirking as he said this and Annabeth had developed a case of the giggles. They all went off to fin Frank and Hazel.

Frank and Hazel had been in the armoury, and much to Jason's dismay has an ex-praetor, they were making out instead of inspecting the weaponry. Once Leo had stopped making jokes, which were too rude to repeat, and Nico stopped threatening Frank, they headed of to the stables telling Frank and Hazel about the ceremony as they walked. When they arrived Blackjack was stood next to a midnight-silver Pegasus, in all fairness if Jason was a horse he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes of her.  
"BLACKJACK! I am washing your mouth out later." Percy sounded genuinely discussed. Reyna stepped out from around the corner.  
"I have not a clue what your horse is saying to my Pegasus, Jackson, but make him stop" Reyna didn't exactly sound impressed by Blackjack.  
"Sorry Praetor. We'll the more the Merrier. Ready to tell them Percy?" Annabeth was twiddling her fingers like she usually did when she was nervous.  
"Together?" Percy and Annabeth locked eyes  
"Together." Annabeth smiled.  
"You guys are going to be Aunts and Uncles!" Everyone's jawed dropped. Jason couldn't believe it. He and Piper had talked about having children and their future together. They'd got as fair as graduating, and then the arguments broke out.

* * *

**Hey Guys, this is going to be my first long-ish story, please drop me review.**


	2. Elizabeth

**Chapter 1**

**Elizabeth**

I have a big family and when I say big, I mean I have more Aunts and Uncles than I can count on my fingers and toes combined. My Grandparents are, how to put this politely 'ancient'. But then again, my grandparents are from Ancient Greece. Yes, you read that write Ancient Greece; actually they are even older than that. What I am about to tell you, you probably shouldn't repeat to anyone ever! Please don't freak out when I tell you this but I am a legacy, a grand child of a god. No not God, a god well actually two gods. It quite ironic really, my grand parents hate each other. Who would ever have thought of Athena and Poseidon having grand children? Confused? So was my dad when he first found out about the gods being real and even more so when he found out he was a demi-god, half human, half god and he father was Poseidon. But he became the most famous demi-god of all time but then again he is the most hated demi-god in all of Tartarus, literally! He has killed like a kazillion monsters, although if it wasn't for Mum he would also probably be dead. Figured it out yet?

I am Elizabeth Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson (you may know my Mum better as Annabeth Chase), legacy of Athena and Poseidon, Named after the host of the Oracle of Delphi. It's a nice title isn't it? Unfortunately I share bits of that title with my twin brother, Luke and my little sister Zoe. I could've started off by telling the basics about my self for example I am 14, I'm home schooled and I have a pet dog called Mrs O'Leary but that wouldn't have caught your attention.

Although I have a lot of Aunts and Uncles (mainly Mums half-brother and sister), I do have my favourites! Aunty Thalia is amazing, she a hunter for Lady Artemis in fact she's actually her Lieutenant (she's also a daughter of Zeus and technically shes only a year older than me with the whole immortal maiden thingy). Aunty (Lady) Artemis said that I can come and become a Hunter if I want to but the hunters don't particularly like My Dad.

Uncle Tyson is General of the Cyclopes Army. Aunty Hazel and Uncle Frank are awesome! Uncle Frank can turn into animals and even a dragon. My cousins, their kids, are a few years younger than me but have some wicked talents. Maria can also turn into animals and her older sister, Bianca (named after a friend of my parents, Uncle Nico's sister but my dad gets upset talking out it), got super lucky! Although Uncle Nico and Aunty Hazel are half-siblings, Nico is son of Hades and Hazel is daughter of Pluto (the roman equivalent). By some miracle, Bianca got both their gifts. She can shadow travel, navigate under ground and summon diamond (minus her mum's curse.) as well as summon Dead Warriors.

We don't see Aunty Piper and Uncle Jason very often. When I get to Aunty Piper she takes me shopping and we talk about stuff, she and Aunty Thalia are more like my best friends than family! But they are always away on missions. And although Uncle Jason (he's Thalia little brother) is retired from the Legion, he and Piper do a secret missions for Aunty Reyna, Praetor of the 12th Roman Legion.

Then there's Uncle Leo who always gets us the latest toys and technology (usually his own inventions)he's super smart and often comes across his inventions while he focuses on his main goal. He really wants to find this girl he once fell in love with, Calypso. There's some Myths about someone with the same Name. I don't know if its the same girl. And Uncle Nico who is always there for us he's like a cross between a brother and a father. Him and Leo are always at each others throats..

Aunty RED is quite cool as well I guess, she's really good friends with my mum she's also the Oracle of Delphi. RED is only a nickname really, its her initials. I was named after her, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. she helped Dad out when they were my age and then she came to Camp Half-Blood, my home.

Finally there's Grover Underwood, Lord of the wild, best friend of Percy Jackson, another of my many uncles and father of my best friend, Oakley. The Underwood's are a bit different to the rest to my family and its not that I'm not related to them because as you can probably guess, I'm not properly related to the rest of my family listed above. You see the only time you really count relatives on the godly side is if you have the same parent other wise it would be awkward and all with My parents being 'cousins'. Oh I got a bit of topic there I do ramble, am I rambling. Oh Gods I'm rambling on about my family and it's boring you isn't it. I am so sorry. Oh and again I'm rambling and losing topic, part of my ADHD (I'm dyslexic too, my brother's dyspraxic which is funny really). Oh where was I? Oh yeah, the Underwood's. Well I'm sure know all about how Grover and my Father met with them being pretty famous and all but if you don't, Grover's a satyr (**NOT ** a faun) and his wife, Juniper is a wood nymph. Their Son, and my life long best friend, Oakley is a satyr just like his dad. That's most of what you need to know about me and my brother is desperate to talk to you so...

* * *

**Sorry this Chapters so short! Lets just wait for the story to get going. Please I appreciate all reviews.**


	3. Luke

**Chapter 2**

**Luke**

Blah Blah Blah... You rattle on don't you sister. One important thing she forgot to mention, being self-centred and all, is this is our recording of adventures. You see important stuff happened on our 14th birthday. Know you see our birthday is a pretty important event in our house. It's not just because, well lets face it, I'm the favourite but we share our birthday with our dad. August 18th is a big day for us. Chiron is like a third grandfather to us and he always does us a massive party in the pavilion, and we have family from Camp Jupiter come over. Uncle Jason usually drives over in the Camp Jupiter mini van. You're probably bored by now, I'll get on it.

So far we'd had a great birthday. As it was our 14th, Chiron had asked what we wanted. Me and Liz had asked for a beach party, of course Dad had no issue with this. Dad's only request was a blue birthday cake and he asked Nan to make some of her delicious blue cookies. It was great, Aunty Thalia and the Hunters had turned. Man they are like so hot! I hate the whole 'I turn my back on the company of men'. Uncle Tyson had made us some new weapons down in the Cyclopes forges. Uncle Leo and his siblings had done this awesome lights show.

It was midnight, bring our birthday to an end, but the light show has been amazing and Poseidon and Athena even managed to stop arguing for the entire show. When it finished everyone started to wonder back to their cabins Mum and Dad were talking to Chiron and RED came over to us. She grabbed hold of my arm with a vice-like grip. Her eyes turned green, and green smoke started to come out of her mouth. Now I'm 5'11 and RED is only 5'4 (Dad finds this hilarious) and I'm twice as strong as she is, but her arm would budge. I shouted out.  
"Mum, Dad, Chiron! Rachel, the Oracle, Prophecies.' To you that may sound like a random squiggle of words, but this happens often enough that we all knew what it means. Everyone came running over, our guests from Camp Jupiter came too along with the few gods who had been at the party.

"Four Legacies shall explore,  
To save Olympus once and for all.  
The Lady of souls shall have child bore.  
Shadow and Storm shall forestall"

Chiron stood there bewildered. Jason quickly dashed forward to catch Red as she feel, releasing her grip on my arm.  
"This is most bizarre," Chiron seemed lost in thought, almost as if he was talking to himself more than to us. "Prophecies like that only come about when the gods are in trouble, I've had no such news to tell me otherwise."  
"Well actually," Apollo mumbled "we need to talk about that."  
"We were going tot ell them to tomorrow idiot, now we've ruined their birthday" Artemis punched her twin brother in the arm.  
"Technically it's now longer their birthday, don't beat your brother up" Poseidon winked at Apollo and smiled. Artemis let out a huff and a sigh.

* * *

**Again a very short chapter, just wait for the story to get going**

**review, please**


	4. Nico

**Thank you to LittleMissBookwormBrainic and TheEasyBreezyOne for the reviews and advice :***

**Now the storys getting somewhere ;D **

**Please drop a review at the end**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nico**

I could have sworn Athena gave Poseidon a look from Tartarus. I know I've been their. But I was more curious as to what the goods where talking about.  
"What are you guys going on about?" My father usually tells me about things going on up at Olympus, but saying that he hasn't mentioned Olympus much lately.  
"Three of the gods have gone missing." Athena explained  
"Lady Psykhe. Goddess of souls, she married Eros." I guessed. Sometimes I think I out nerd Annabeth.  
"How did-" Poseidon looked puzzled "only the People on Olympus knew, Has Hades kidnapped them?"  
"I guessed with whole Lady of souls business. But what about the child line? She had Hedone, has Hedone gone missing too and Eros?" I really hoped I was wrong about Eros, my last encounter with him wasn't pleasant. I looked towards Jason, from the blush in his cheeks he obviously remembered it too.  
"Poseidon's Underwear, Nico! When did you get all ups in your mythology? I've never heard of her" Percy seriously needed to work on his swearing.  
"Erh, Son. Do you usually talk about my pants?" I generally wasn't sure if Poseidon was joking or not. Percy can surprise people, a lot. I pushed Poseidon's comment away.  
"Souls, Underworld, Ghost King." I summarised and Percy nodded, although I'm sure Annabeth had to explain it to him later. "Anyway," I continued "is this going to be a quest or not? Oh Gods! It will be the twin's first quest!"  
"What makes you think my children are going on a quest" Annabeth had raised voice. Percy put his arm around her, "their just children." Annabeth didn't sound happy I touched that subject, and well, you don't want Annabeth as an enemy.  
"So were we." I retorted, "So was Bianca" I went silent after that remark.  
"Sorry to jump in, but we're still here." It freaked me out when the twins finish each other sentence, it's like their telepathic. Elizabeth's black hair was blowing furiously around her shoulders, she had inherited the 'storm-bringer' gene and when she got nervous or unhinged a mini hurricane often swirled around her. Luke put his arm out comfort her.  
"That prophecy was meant for us. We're the only legacies at camp and the Oracle was speaking to me." Luke's usually sea-green eyes, where turning the same storm-grey shade as his Mothers.  
"I agree a quest must take place to find Psykhe, we will talk to you children later. At the moment I wish to talk to your guardians in the big house." Chiron nodded and walked off.

Annabeth and Percy took Luke, Elizabeth, Bianca and Maria back to the cottage and spoke to Reyna who had be babysitting Zoe briefly telling her what was going on. Annabeth asked Luke and Elizabeth to keep an eye on everyone telling them until they were back. The gods said their good byes leaving fro Olympus.

When we got to the big house, we went to find Chiron. He was in the rec room. We all gathered around the ping-pong table, just like old times. .  
"Chiron, I am not sending my children to their death." Annabeth stilled hadn't calmed down. "We've kept them safe for 14 years, I'm not letting them go anywhere."  
"Annabeth lets just discuss this first. We still haven't even properly evaluated the prophecy." Chiron had some sort of calm aura, like Piper's charm speak, I'd never noticed it before.  
"Well let's see, Four Legacies shall explore. Our children, four legacies and I'm guessing explore means going out. Whenever we go outside camp we make sure they sick with so they will end up looking around or something." Percy looked pleased with himself. "WOW! It's taken me 27 years, but I've finally understood part of a prophecy." This seemed to lighten Annabeth's mood. And I must admit he never has been the smart fish in the sea.  
"Well the whole saving Olympus bit seems pretty self explanatory." Everyone looked at me. "Like you guys never state the obvious." I shrugged. "Hey, where's Leo gone?"  
"He had to head back to Bunker 9." Jason stated. "We looked a bit into Eros, Psykhe and Hedone a bit, but what about Storm and Shadow? Storm that could be me or Elizabeth."  
"And shadow, that could be me or Bianca." I added. "This isn't very clear."  
"Sorry to interrupt guys, but what does 'forestall' meaning." Percy's expression was blank and confused.  
"It has several meanings Seaweed Brain, but their all about stopping stuff from happing." Annabeth said matter-of-factly mainly directed Percy.  
"you know wise girl, you're like a talking dictionary." He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.  
"But we still need to talk about Eros and Psykhe." Chiron butted. "Some times you two are as bad as you were when you teenagers."  
"Hey I may be 39 but I have the mental age of a 16 years old." Percy retorted.  
"Let's get back to the matter on hand." Chiron gave Percy an unimpressed looked. "Psykhe, Eros and Hedone are missing and although we need a quest, we've got no clue to where. Annabeth, do you have any thoughts?"  
"What about her palace from the old myth?" Annabeth suggested.  
"I've never heard of Psykhe or the myth but Hedone that's Voluptas, right?" Reyna stepped forward, she'd been so quiet I'd forgotten she was there.

* * *

Please leave a review it would be much appreciated


End file.
